Clans/Brothers in Arms
Brothers in Arms is an exclusive group of Mafia War players who came together in the Spring of 2009 to engage in mutual defense against bullying and unfair play, to share the information, collection items and loot necessary to play the game at the highest level, and to be a family within Mafia Wars where we support each other in having fun and making the most of the Mafia Wars experience. In the process of development and building the strength and organization to effectively defend our members, allies and interests, we have evolved into a fighting clan which remains true to its roots as a defender of honor and fair play in the game of Mafia Wars. We adhere to the highest standards of integrity and fair play, and we do not EVER bully others--neither clans nor individuals. However, Brothers in Arms has zero tolerance for the abuse and bullying of its members. We will always seek to resolve problem and issues through respectful dialogue and reason, but we stand ready and able to defend our members with extreme force if necessary! Because of our skill and courage in battle, as well as our honorable conduct in war and in peace, we have gained the respect and friendship of a number of organizations who are among the most highly respected in the game. Wearing the {BiA} tag means you will be known throughout the Mafia Wars world as a member of a group that is tough but fair, and which gives and receives respect! WHY JOIN {BiA}? Although we make no claims to be the largest or strongest organization out there, we believe we are one of the best. Here are just some of the reasons why: 1. We are a highly respectable and respected group that is recognized and held in high regard throughout the clan world. Any clan or player who has interacted with {BiA} will accord you respect, for they know that we are not only a strong and ferocious group when pressed, but that we are straightforward and honorable in our dealings. 2. We specialize in training and defending our members. If you are an active member of Brothers in Arms, we GUARANTEE that you will learn more, that you will develop more, that you will be defended better, and that you will have more fun than you ever dreamed of as an unaffiliated player or in many of the other clans in the game. 3. We not only train and defend, but we also equip our active members. We have developed an extremely effective loot and collections gifting system that greatly assists our members in building their armories and completing job tiers and vaults. We don't trade...we share! 4. We are a non-aggressive group, but if you like fighting you will find a happy home here. Our group is very rarely attacked but between assisting our allies and engaging in mock/training wars, you will have no shortage of opportunities to play and test yourself in competition against some of the best players and clans in the game. We fight and we fight often in a drama-free environment. You won't get bored! 5. We are not only a highly organized, but a highly social group. In addition to our tagged and untagged FB sites, we also utilize other state of the art communications tools, including off-FB chat rooms and sites, to train, fight, meet and socialize. {BiA} members are a great bunch of people who above all, have fun and enjoy each others' company online. With {BiA} you don't just join a clan, you become part of an online family! WHO SHOULD JOIN {BiA} AND WHO SHOULD LOOK ELSEWHERE a. You should join if: *You stand for integrity and for doing unto others as you would have them do unto you; *You are willing and able to defend virtue with strength; *You believe in teamwork and in each individual contributing towards the whole, and in the whole contributing towards each individual; *You are ready to be a disciplined soldier in a respectable Mafia Wars clan; *You are willing to fight to defend your clan-mates, your organization, and its interests; *You have 'heart', and enjoy both the give and take of battle; *You know the meaning of RESPECT, and how to fight and war without being vulgar, or engaging in personal attacks; *You understand that this is a game, and that win or lose, killer or killed, we are here to enjoy ourselves and at the end of the session you log off and real life continues. b. You should IMMEDIATELY seek elsewhere if: *You are just looking for protection but you are not willing to improve your strength and to defend others; *You are looking for a gang to back you up in abusing others; *You are a clan hopper or multi-clan joiner. We are a single-tagged organization and allow no dual tags except for recognized ambassadors to and from allied organizations and grandfathered cases. We give our members our undivided loyalty, and we expect the same from our members; *You don't play well with others, can't work as part of a team or follow rules and the chain of command; *You are one of those mean-spirited and foul-mouthed individuals who cannot fight or go to war without posting insults and disrespectful comments. Stay FAR away from us if you value your skin!! *You are willing to receive all the gifts and the help that come with {BiA} membership, but are not willing to FIGHT when called. MEMBERSHIP REQUIREMENTS We are an exclusive organization that invites only the strong and honorable into our ranks, and at this time we are only accepting fighters into our family. If you wish to become a part of us you MUST be a player of honorable character who believes in fair play and integrity, and who despises bullying. You must have the strength and the willingness to fight and fight often in our fun and training battles as well as those occasions when we are called upon to defend our members and our allies. Lastly, you MUST meet the following minimum standards, as each and every {BiA} member is an active soldier: *Applicants must have minimum skill points of 1400 att/1400 def. *Applicants with less than 2000 att/2000 def must have attack and defense points EACH at no less than three times their level (eg., a level 500 must have at least 1500 att/1500 def). *Applicants who possess over 2000 att/2000 will be considered if they have less than 3 times their level as stipulated above, but are required to have at a composite total, in att/def, of no less than 4X's their level (e.g. A level 1200 must have a combined att/def total of no less than 4800). Those prospective applicants who fall SLIGHTLY short of the standards posted above and/or who possess special skills or experience that would be of particular benefit to a Mafia Wars clan or online organization should contact Ms. Cherie Jones, Tagging & Recruiting Officer, to discuss your situation before submitting an application. HOW TO JOIN If you know that you do not meet the requirements above, don't waste our time or yours. Go back and strengthen your Mafia Wars character so that you can apply at a later date. For those of you who have the strength and believe you have the character to be a member of Brothers in Arms, go to our Fan & Recruiting Page at the link provided below, CAREFULLY read our Code of Conduct and decide whether you can live within our structure as a disciplined soldier, and follow the instructions on the to 'Info' tab to submit your application for membership. {BiA} Fan Club & Recruiting Page: http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=193960325495&v=wall IMPORTANT: Joining the Fan & Recruiting page, or any of our other public sites, does not make you a {BiA} member. DO NOT add the {BiA} tag to your MW name unless/until you have been specifically authorized to do so by the {BiA} Tagging & Recruiting Officer.